Hidden
by RedVampyre
Summary: Just what i think could happen in the next book, Hidden. It's probably way off, and not my best work, but it might be worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I'm back with a new story. I know, I know, I should be updating my other ones but writers block + personal stuff – time= no update Sorry, but I'm back and hopefully better! **

**Anyways, it's been a while since I've read the HoN books and I have them on a Kindle instead of an actual book so it's harder to refer back to but I'll try my best! This is just what I think could happen in Hidden and if I've got any important facts wrong from the other books just tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

**And I don't own HoN, obviously. But that would be nice...**

**Zoey POV**

No one spoke as we drove back along the bumpy roads to school. No one had anything to say. We were all too caught up in our own thoughts, trying to figure out what would happen next. I looked around at everyone, but they all just wore the same look of shock, horror and deep thought. I kept trying to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, so I settled for leaning my head on Stark's shoulder and closing my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep for a while, because when I opened my eyes I recognized the streets leading up to the House of Night and could hear my friends whispering to each other. I sat up and fixed my hair, trying to make myself look a bit more presentable for the shit storm that was obviously about to happen. I blocked out all thoughts of my mom and the whole confusing Aurox/Heath mess and finally found the courage to speak.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" It was a lame thing to say, but I couldn't just sit there like an idiot while everyone else was wondering the exact same thing. No one answered me though, but the quiet conversations that had started while I'd been napping stopped abruptly and the whole bus lapsed back into another uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes, I heard Aphrodite's shocked intake of breath. I guess I knew what was happening even before I saw her, but still, the sight of her startled me. I got up and stumbled over to her, put my hands on her shoulders and prepared myself for what she had to say. Her eyes flew open as I touched her and she looked as if she had no idea what was going on.

"W-where are we going?" She whispered, "We have to go to the House of Night, not the depot... No..." She was looking round the bus at everyone, but refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Stevie Rae stood and squeezed out from the window seat next to Rephaim, perching on the seat next to me.

"Aphrodite, what did you see? Why can't we go back to the depot?" She asked calmly.

"Well, we were going back to the House of Night anyway, I mean we have to go and tell Neferet what we saw at the ritual, we're not going to the depot..." But then I realized what Aphrodite meant. We _couldn't _go back to the depot, even if we wanted to.

"Oh Goddess, what's happening?" I tried to keep my voice calm and level, but the dread was still noticeable in my speech. Aphrodite finally met my eyes, tears of blood still dripping down her cheeks.

"The red fledglings, the other ones, they're going there. And they have a plan."

At the mention of Dallas's group, Stevie Rae's chalk white skin paled even more than I thought possible. Darius parked the bus and he and Thanatos had walked up the aisle towards us. Aphrodite tried to stand, but Thanatos forced her back onto the seat. Stevie Rae and I moved so she could sit next to Aphrodite.

"What exactly is their plan, Prophetess?" She sounded so in control I envied her ability not to freak out in situations like this. Everyone was listening intently at this point and I just wanted to get everyone of the bus so Aphrodite and Thanatos could talk. Stevie Rae had drifted back over to Rephaim and was muttering something about people changing. I knew what she meant.

"Well, basically, I think they're trying to do something to distract us. Which is why they're heading to the depot and attempting to burn it to the ground," She paused and looked me in the eye, "They think if our home is destroyed then we'll move back to the House of Night, which is where they want us."

"But if they're going there then we should go too! And stop them!" Stevie Rae yelled at her. Rephaim pulled her back down onto her seat, but she had the strength to break away from his grasp. She stormed down the aisle and out of the bus. Rephaim got up to follow her but Damien stopped him.

"Leave her; she just needs to calm down. She can do that by herself," He sounded like he genuinely cared, and I agreed with him, but Rephaim obviously didn't. He sprinted down the street after Stevie Rae, but she ignored him. I shook my head; couldn't she just deal with her drama later? I wasn't often annoyed with Stevie Rae, but now, after everything that had happened tonight, she was choosing to play the drama queen.

"I agree with her, why aren't we trying to stop them?" Erin spoke for the first time, "I mean, what with water and fire affinities, we could totally take them!" She looked at Shaunee as she said this, obviously waiting for a reaction to the suggestion of them working together on something, but Shaunee kept staring at the floor, either she hadn't heard Erin or she was ignoring her.

"No, if we go there, they'll act quicker. And that wasn't all I saw. In the vision, we were there, but not all of us. Well, actually we were, but some of us..." She didn't have to finish. Everyone knew what she meant.

"So, basically, the place will burn anyway, so it's better if no one gets killed in the process," I said. Aphrodite nodded, and then looked out of the window.

"Again, though, that's not all. Aurox was there."

**Hmm, I honestly don't know what made me think of this. Maybe the fact my neighbours garden went on fire earlier and fire came into my mind. Anyways, next chapter will either be Stevie Rae or Rephaim's POV, and I will explain why Stevie Rae is being such a brat;)**

**Reviews would make me really happy by the way! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Means a lot Sorry about not updating forever:/ I love you guys, really!**

**So, onto chapter two. This is Stevie Rae's POV and just so you know, while I'm writing this AN, I have no idea what I'll write in the chapter...**

**And by the way, I totally LOVE Stephaim, so I'll enjoy writing this:)**

**Also, there's some swearing in this. Just a warning you.**

**And HoN still isn't mine... One day... Maybe...**

**Stevie Rae POV**

I stormed down the street, tears running down my face, no matter how hard I tried to hold them in. Whether it was sadness or anger or just pure frustration, I didn't know, but I did know that I couldn't sit on that bus any longer. I couldn't listen to them talk about it. I had no idea where I was even going. Any way that took me further away from the total mess that was waiting for me back home was fine.

I knew everyone would be pissed at me when I got back, but I'd had a horrible night, and no one could understand what that felt like, watching Rephaim lying there, certain death coming his way, and not being able to help. I was still shaken, and this new problem on top of that had pushed me over the edge. I had to go somewhere and just _think._ I had to hand it to the other red fledglings, they knew how to stress people out.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hardly noticed the faint footsteps behind me, or the fact the wind seemed to be whispering my name. My feet were moving of their accord, as if they knew the way when my mind didn't.

I was broken out of my reverie when felt an arm around my waist, pulling me back. I spun round, expecting to meet Rephaim's eyes, but instead, saw nothing but the long road I had just walked. I drew in a breath, convinced I was imagining things, but I could still feel an invisible presence around me. In the world I lived, it wasn't exactly impossible.

I couldn't go back now, so I kept walking, faster than before. I wasn't done thinking, and I wasn't ready to go back and face the problem head-on. Of course, common sense wasn't a gift I had been blessed with.

I should have gone back, I should have recognized danger, but I didn't. I was vaguely aware of the sudden drop in temperature, but it didn't bother me. The wind picked up and the street lights began to flicker. I stopped walking; looking around for any other people, but the street was deserted. I was suddenly too scared to move, and I regretted going so far away from the bus. It took all I had to convince myself to start walking again, back to the bus, somewhere I would feel safer. I kept walking, picking up the pace, but looking behind me the whole time.

_Red One..._

I stopped. I could have sworn I'd just heard something. I tried to keep my breathing even and not freak out, but it was hard. It was probably just the wind, the weather was horrible and getting worse, and I'd most likely just scared myself too much in one night. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all the stupid theories I was coming up with.

_Red One... Come... Come to us..._

I hadn't imagined it this time. I knew that. I started sprinting down the road, but I didn't even know where I was. It had started to rain and I was getting soaked, but I didn't even care. I didn't notice the dark figure standing in front of me until I ran straight into it. I gasped and backed away, but they had a tight grip around my waist, and wouldn't let me go. I was about to call my element to smack the shit out of whoever it was until I heard a familiar voice.

"Calm down. It's me. It's just me..." I looked up and met his eyes, knowing that I was probably safe now, but I couldn't stop worrying. I looked behind me, making sure nothing had followed me down the street, but there was still no one there. They wind wasn't as violent anymore, the rain had all but gone off and the streetlights were back on, lighting up the whole place. It didn't look as daunting anymore, and I'd all but forgotten why I was scared. I threw my arms round Rephaim's neck, holding on tightly.

"You ran too fast, I couldn't catch up to you, and then I couldn't find you, I had no idea where you had gone. You scared me. Don't do that!" I suddenly felt terrible for doing that to him, especially after tonight's events.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't get my head straight, I just needed some time. You didn't have to follow me, y'know." I was actually immensely glad he _had _come after me, but I didn't want to worry him any more.

"Yes I did. It's my job to look after you. I would never just leave you to run off on your own, and you know that," He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. "Come back." He started walking, but I was glued to the spot. I looked behind me, convinced there was something, or someone, there, but all I saw was a large dark shadow, of what, I couldn't tell. Rephaim had reappeared by my side, our hands still joined, but I was holding tighter than before.

"There's something here, I know there is," Rephaim shook his head.

"Stevie Rae, just come back to the bus, you'll feel better. You're just scared." I spun round to face him.

"Don't you believe me? Were you the one up there on your own, all sorts of crazy shit going on? No! I was too scared to fucking move, Rephaim, so don't give me shit about making it up!" I knew I was being way too harsh, but I needed to take my anger out on someone, and he was the one in firing range. We just stared at each other for a while, the silence broken after a minute or so by my phone's cheesy ringtone.

"I-I'm sorry, y'know, I didn't mean any of that." Rephaim just nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, I'll meet you back at the bus. Answer your phone." He sounded really annoyed, and started to walk away, and the thought of being left alone again caused the fear to seep back into my skin. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, answering it on what must have been the last ring. I was hurrying down the street, trying to catch up to Rephaim.

"Stevie Rae, where the hell are you?!" It was Aphrodite, great.

"Uh, hey, I'm just on my way back, gimme a minute." I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, and I was about to hang up when she said something that totally shocked me.

"Are you alright?" I was surprised she actually cared, but I just mumbled yes.

"Okay, well, hurry your ass up. And tell birdboy to do the same. He is with you, right?" I rolled my eyes at Aphrodite's nickname for Rephaim, and the fact she'd just gone from nice to bitch again in about three seconds.

"Yes, he is, and yes, we are. So bye." I ended the call at the same moment I walked into Repahim for the second time that night.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I was laughing until I saw his face.

"I'm sorry." I blinked a few times; I had no idea what he was on about.

"For what? You haven't done anything; I'm the one being a complete bitch, so it's okay." I smiled at him, but he didn't meet my gaze.

"No, I should be protecting you, and I haven't done a very good job of that so far. I'm sorry for that." I just looked at him. He was talking complete nonsense, and I didn't know what to say.

"But, there's been nothing for you to protect me from. I don't know what you mean?" He looked me in the eye and walked slowly forward. He put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I was at just the right height to hear his heartbeat, and I felt safer than I had in a long time.

"I love you, you know that. You can't protect me from everything. I don't expect you too." I felt Rephaim lift his head, and he kissed me. After a while, he drew back.

"I want to. I see Stark with Zoey, and I wish I could do all that for you. And I'll try my best to. I'm not a vampire, I can't be your warrior, but I'll do whatever I can." I should have said something smart and High Priestess-like, but I had no words for what Rephaim had just told me. I just stood there, staring at him, wondering how I'd ever got so lucky. He leaned in to kiss me again, but the moment was ruined by the unmistakable sound of wings above us...

**Finally done! I'm happy with that, I know, it could have been better, but I wanted to finish it and I have an idea for the next few chapters to go along with this. I swear, the story will get better!**

**Reviews? Favourites? Any feedback will do, I just like emails!**


End file.
